Doble identidad, corazón compartido
by DixieClemets
Summary: Cambias para que te amen, pero, ninguno lo hace. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estoy condenado a que no me améis? ... Hay que ver que despistado hay que ser para no darte cuenta, de que antes te amaban y aún lo hacen. (SonTails y Sonadow [Yaoi]) (Aparece Ashura)


Ok, esto va a ser diferente, y antes de que manden esta historia al cajón de los recuerdos, quiero que lean esto. Esta, va a ser una historia tanto SonTails como Sonadow/Shadonic. Cada capítulo será sobre una pareja u otra. Al principio del Capítulo aparecerá el nombre de la pareja, aunque se recomienda al lector leer todos los capítulos desde el primero para no perderse nada y para entender toda la trama. Gracias por su atención.

¡A leer!

(SonTails)

Sentir el aire en su cara mientras corría. Al mismo tiempo, un suave aroma de flores recorría su sentidos al estar en aquella pradera… eso le encantaba. Todas las mañanas sin excepción, corría hasta aquella pradera de montaña para relajarse. Una vez allí, se acostaba en el pasto entre las flores y dejaba su mente en blanco. Es cierto que en alguna ocasión, la imagen de dos personas aparecía en la mente del cobalto, pero, la verdad era totalmente normal, si llegabas a amar a alguien, pensar en esa persona todo el rato se convierte en una rutina... aunque… él era demasiado despistado como para darse cuenta de que amaba a alguien, pero, este caso fue una excepción. Miró su teléfono móvil, el cual no usaba mucho, que digamos. Vio la hora. Cogió su bolsa que estaba en el pasto. Dentro de ella había varias cosas: un pequeño espejo, botes de colores, un peine, gomina, guantes negros sin dedos, botas negras, brazaletes de pinchos…Cerró los ojos un momento. Recordó lo pasado anteriormente. El erizo comenzó a sentir atracción hacia dos personas a la vez. Pero, ninguno le daba bola. Tenían sus razones, pero, aun así, él tenía un plan para conseguir estar al menos con alguna de las dos personas. Sería otra persona para siempre si hacía falta, lo había pensado muy detenidamente, y ya estaba seguro de lo que quería. Si ellos no le amaban como Sonic, lo amarían como su nuevo yo… "Ashura." Nunca pensó en cambiar de identidad y fingir su propia "desaparición "por motivos de "relax y para despejar la mente" Le cambió la carcasa a su móvil y lo guardó en la bolsa. Iba a cambiar, y nadie se lo impediría. Deseaba con todo su corazón ser amado por esas personas, y si siendo el héroe de Mobius no lo conseguía, lo conseguiría siendo Ashura. Había quedado en ese lugar con Tails a las doce para despedirse, y ya eran las nueve. Quedaban tres horas. Puso una carta enclavada a un árbol cercano. Se quitó los zapatos un momento al igual que hizo con los calcetines y con los guantes. Lo primero, era el color. Todo el mundo lo conocía como el rayo azul, así que, de azul, nada. ¿Un verde quizás? Sí, verde y algunas partes de la cabeza negras. Se puso unas lentes de contacto para cambiar el color de sus ojos. Ahora eran rojos. Un fleco caía de su cabeza, quedaba bien, le daba un aspecto más juvenil. Se puso los guantes negros. Eran realmente cómodos. Se puso unos calcetines grises y las botas, lo hacían ver un poco más alto. Se miró al espejo, se veía tan diferente. Miró la hora de nuevo. Eran casi las doce. El tinte temporal tardó muchísimo en secarse… Giró la cabeza para encontrarse al zorro volando. Se apoyó de espaldas en un árbol. Intentó adoptar una postura nada propia del conocidísimo héroe azul. Se cruzó de brazos y puso un semblante serio. Cuando Tails tocó el suelo, se puso a buscar a Sonic sin encontrarlo. Se rascó una oreja un tanto confundido. El erizo lo miró divertido. Quería decirle algo, pero, ¿con qué palabras? No iría a lo obvio. Miró el aspecto de Tails, otra vez se había rizado los flecos, había veces en las que se parecía a una chica cuando se peinaba, aparte de que su aspecto luce como el de una mujer muchas veces. Abrió la boca dirigiéndose al pequeño zorro. -Hey pequeña, ¿buscas a tu novio?-Dijo ganándose una mirada extrañada de Tails. Él solo susurró un: "…No soy una chica…" a lo que el erizo fingió asombro. -Pues perdone usted, se parecía bastante a una mujer por su aspecto. Entonces, ¿qué pasa? ¿Se te perdió el gato? Como no dejas de mirar a los alrededores…-Dijo haciendo que Tails riera. Lo miró unos segundos y también sonrió, aunque de una forma diferente. Aquella pregunta había hecho que el zorro no dejara de reír. -¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-Preguntó divertido. El zorro solo le contestó: "uno, a quien estoy buscando, créame, no se le puede dejar solo, se pierde hasta dormido. Y no, no es un gato… aunque en varios factores sí que se parece a un gato." Ashura lo miró riendo. Sabía que a Tails le encantaba recalcarle que se parecía a un gato. -¿Tu pareja?-Preguntó sabiendo la posible respuesta, pero no se esperó la contestación del zorro. "No… más quisiera, pero por muchas razones no somos pareja." Ashura se quedó de piedra. "-O sea… ¿¡Yo le gustaba a Tails!?-"Pensó el erizo mirando al zorro. -Pues yo no he visto a ninguna chica por aquí, lo que sí he visto es a un erizo azul. Me parece que era ese tal Sonic. Estuvo un rato aquí. Estaba bastante inquieto. No paraba de mirar el móvil. Parecía que esperaba a alguien. Pero, no sé por qué, se fue de golpe.- El zorro puso cara de "really?" y comentó algo: "De seguro se le adelantó la hora del móvil otra vez… Jo… Yo que quería despedirme…" El erizo lo miró. Se veía realmente triste. -¿No sabes cuándo volverá?-Preguntó a lo que el menor negó con la cabeza baja. -Dejó una carta en este árbol. Mira, ahí. De seguro es para ti.- Según el erizo dijo esto, el de ojos aguamarina cogió la carta. Leyó lo que en ella ponía y bajó un poco las orejas en señal de tristeza. En ese papel, Sonic había escrito varias cosas en la noche anterior. En este, ponía cosas claras aunque, había veces en las que no se explicaba bien. La verdad, Sonic no era un perfecto escritor, pero tampoco lo hacía tan mal. Tails miró al suelo doblando por la mitad aquella carta. "No volverá hasta dentro de dos meses…" Susurró mirando al pasto. "¿Por qué siempre hace esto? ¿Por qué siempre se va y me deja al cargo de todo?" El erizo dio un par de pasos acercándose al zorro. -No te gusta quedarte al cargo de todo, ¿verdad?-Preguntó el bicolor. "No es eso… es solo que… odio que me deje solo… o sea… no me deja solo porque están mis amigos, pero… no quiero que se vaya… El es mi mejor amigo, es mi hermano mayor… y…no soporto que se largue y no me lleve con él. Antes íbamos a cualquier sitio juntos, pero… Ahora no. Ahora que lo necesito se va. Ahora que todos lo necesitamos, se larga dejando una simple carta, ni se esperó a que yo llegara. Ahora, que quiero estar a su lado más que he querido nunca… y se esfuma. Lo mismo ocurre siempre, y doy gracias a que esta vez solo se va dos meses, porque ha habido veces en las que se ha ido medio año o peor…" El erizo miró al suelo arrepentido, no sabía que Tails pensaba eso. "Pero… que se le va a hacer, no me puede oír, de seguro ya está lejísimos de aquí. Por cierto, ¿Nos conocemos? Tu rostro se me es familiar." El mayor miró al cielo unos segundos. -No que yo me acuerde. De todas formas, me llamo Ashura.-Le dijo con los brazos cruzados. El zorro lo miró con un poco de desconfianza, pero, al rato sonrió. "Yo me llamo Miles Prower, pero todo el mundo me llama Tails. Encantado" -Igualmente.-Dijo volviendo a su puesto. -No me había fijado en tus dos colas.-Volvió a fingir asombro. "Ah, nací así. Puedo volar con ellas" -Guay…- El zorro lo miró con detenimiento. "Nunca te he visto, ¿eres de otro sitio?" -Sí, me crié en… ¡En Central City!- "Vaya… yo antes vivía allí, pero me mudé aquí, a Station Square."Dijo el menor. El mayor solo se acercó a este. "¿En dónde vives?" -ehhh… pues… etto…-Dijo sin saber que contestar. "Déjame adivinar, acabas de llegar y no tienes donde quedarte, ¿cierto?" -¡Cierto!-Dijo con toda la rapidez del mundo. El zorro lo miró unos segundos. "Puedes quedarte en mi casa un tiempo, si te apetece."Sonrió. El erizo solo asintió. "Okey, acompáñame."Dijo dándose la vuelta. El mayor lo siguió aunque ya se conocía el camino. Una vez llegaron a la casa/taller, Tails le enseñó su cuarto. -Gracias, "T"…-Dijo intentando no parecerse en nada a su yo real. "¿"T"? Me puedes llamar Tails, Tranquilo." El erizo negó con la cabeza. -Es la costumbre de llamar por la inicial. Es eso, o llamarte Miles, no me gustan los apodos cariñosos.- "Prefiero que me llames "T" antes que Miles."Dijo mirando al de ojos color rubí a los ojos. "Hombre, ya que te vas a quedar aquí por un tiempo, ¿por qué no me hablas de tus gustos?" -Pues… Me encanta el Heavy Metal y el Rock. Soy un tanto rebelde, así que, si hay alguna norma, créeme que la romperé sin reparo alguno… Soy bastante despistado. Nunca me acuerdo del día que es… Pero eso sí, si hay algo que deba hacer para ayudar, lo haré.- Dijo mirando al zorro. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama mirando por la ventana. "Me recuerdas tanto a Sonic."Dijo el de ojos color cielo. -Oye, ¿qué sientes por m… digo… por Sonic? Es que no dejas de hablar de él.-Dijo ansioso por la respuesta. Quería saber que sentía Tails por él. "Yo…yo siento algo que no debería sentir por él… simplemente, el me gusta mucho… pero… no creo que yo le guste a él…" Dijo dejando al de ojos rubí asombrado. "-Tails… sí me gustas.-"Pensó aquel erizo, quien abrazó al zorro para consolarlo. -A lo mejor si le gustas, ¿quién sabe? Ta… T.- El zorro correspondió al abrazo. "Ashura… No lo creo, Sí yo le gustase, él no se hubiera ido."Dijo triste. -No te creas, a lo mejor se fue porque se pensaba que no te gustaba. Para no verte si empezabas con alguien o algo…-Dijo cerrando los ojos disfrutando del abrazo. A Sonic le encantaba abrazar a Tails. -No pienses en lo negativo.- Dijo separándose un poco del zorro para mirarlo. -T…- El erizo siempre quiso besar aquellos labios que eran propiedad del menor. Robarle su primer beso de un solo movimiento y que se convirtiera en algo inolvidable. Una vez más, se sintió tentado a presionar esos labios contra los suyos. Se acercó un poco más al rostro del oji-aguamarina. Este solo se sonrojó al notar la cercanía de sus labios. Sus respiraciones chocaban una contra la otra mientras que poco a poco se fueron fundiendo en una. La cercanía era casi nula, hasta que de pronto…

( _When all alone in my chair, I just go about wishing_  
 _Wanna be strong, really wanna be trusted, ahh_  
 _When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearning_  
 _Wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him_

 _But that's not something I can do so easily_  
 _This is not simply my way, my own style_  
 _Gotta get a hold of my life…!)_

Se miraron unos segundos sonrojados. Tails se levantó con rapidez y contestó a su teléfono.

-¿Diga? Ah… Hola, Knuckles. Sí, se fue hace rato… si… ¿eh? No, no lo vi, solo me dejo una carta…-

-…-Ashura miró al suelo serio. En su vida, el erizo había sentido tantas ganas de matar al equidna. Tails salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta. -…Me cago en Knux…-Dijo tirándose rendido a la cama. "-¿Y si hago que vuelvo y le digo que lo amo? No… nunca le dije tal cosa, ¿cómo se la voy a decir después de esto?-"Pensó mirando al techo. -Tails… no sabes cuánto te amo…-Dijo sin apartar la vista del techo en ningún momento. -Tails…-Susurró aquel nombre una última vez. Miró la hora, eran la una del mediodía. Recordó que se había dormido a las tres de la madrugada. Bostezó. No le sentaría mal echarse una siesta…

Tails entró de nuevo en la habitación donde estaba Ashura y lo encontró durmiendo. Se acercó a él. Tails sentía que el erizo le mentía en algo, y menuda sorpresa se llevó cuando pasó una de sus manos sobre las púas de este. -¿Eh…? ¿Pin… pintura…?-Retiró un poco la pintura y suspiró al encontrarse las púas de color azul. -Sonic…-Susurró. -Un momento… por poco… me besa…-Se sonrojó. -Y me dijo que a lo mejor me amaba…- Miró el móvil que agarra el erizo y lo desbloqueó… Y ahí estaba… una foto de ambos abrazados. Sí, estaba seguro, era Sonic. -Con que… ¿quieres jugar disfrazado? Vale, veamos cuanto aguantas en la farsa.-Dijo sonriendo. Lo miró una última vez antes de irse. No pudo evitar acercarse a su rostro y darle un besito en el cachete. -Dulces sueños, Sonic.- Le acarició la cabeza…


End file.
